Evil Girls Don't Cry
by kneeshee
Summary: Jazz was once a part of the infamous J3. She was once the Princess of Thieves. Now she's a genie in hiding trying to survive on the Isle until she was forced to become a genie in training living in Auradon crushing on her family's enemies' son. Happily Ever Afters rarely happen for a Villian Kid. Its okay though; Jazz learned from a young age that Evil Girls Don't Cry.
1. Chapter 1

Three pairs of dark brown eyes flittered around the surrounding area taking in the scene before them. Three children were casually resting against the alley walls. One boy and two girls.

They couldn't have been more than between the ages of three and five, but they each stood with all the confidence in the world. The oldest was a boy whose lips were pulled into a small smirk as his eyes jumped quickly from person to person taken in cataloguing everything on them. The second oldest and the first girl was too busy taking note of each person and how easy it would be to manipulate. To get exactly what she wanted by force or by choice. And the last one. The youngest girl wasn't even paying attention to any of them anymore. Her eyes were all for the snakelet slithering across the ground.

Unbeknownst to her, her eyes flashed crimson red just like the reptile in front of her before they returned to the mocha colored irises she was used to. A bond was created. She had found her forever friend.

She was careful as she walked forward on her still unsteady legs. Her hair once again grown too long swishing against the back of her legs, but she paid no mind as she kept her gaze on her new friend. She had been trying forever to convince her father to get her pet, but she supposed her title as Daddy's Little Sultana was gone now that her useful to bring in more products for the shop rang through.

The little girl kept her movements slow and precise as she slowly lifted the snake up. It tensed in her hands, but she paid it no mind just letting the small creature hold onto her. This was her snakelet. This was her friend.

"I'm gonna call you Myne," the little girl whispered wobbling back over to the other kids to show off her latest friend. She didn't have many. No one wanted to be friends with the menaces. She might have been small and young, but she understood the insults.

 _Look at the Agrabah brood. Stealing once again._

 _I wonder how Jafar and Nasira feel seeing their children be the carbon copies of what they hated_

 _I'm just saying its uncanny how much that girl looks like Princess Jasmine_

 _I can't believe she was named after the Sultana_

 _Dammit those three are on the move again_

 _Who? The Agrabah kids? I've been calling them J3 in my head._

 _Did all their names have to start with a J?_

"انظر إلى ما وجدت," the little girl stated. Her eyes were wide and excited when the older two looked at her. Their jaws dropped before they shared a look. The boy awkwardly cleared his throat before he bent down in front of the little girl.

"الأخت الصغيرة, we speak English out here," the boy replied in his own broken English. His eyes darting between the girl and the small reptile in her hands. "Put the snake down."

Her eyes narrowed, and she pouted angrily, "No. Myne mine." She turned her nose in the air and moved around him. This was her snake and she wouldn't let him take them. He can't take her friend. She felt tears brewing in her eyes and sniffled.

No, she won't cry. Aunt Nasira says crying is wrong. Evil girls don't cry.

The little girl walked forward right past the other and immediately headed for her own targets. Which was everyone. Despite them being all evil villains and icky people, no one could resist her charm.

She heard the other two scramble behind her making their way to their own targets, but she could also feel the weight of their gazes. They knew how bad the Isle was and they were not going to let anyone get their stinking hands on her. But she paid them no mind and she casually plucked things from unsuspecting targets and smiled and pouted her way out of trouble.

"Hello sweetheart," the little girl and her eyes flickered up to a man smiling down at her. But that wasn't what caught her attention. No, she paid more attention on the shiny silver watch he was wearing. "What's your name?"

 _Don't talk to strangers._ Her Aunt Nasira hummed whenever she and the others went out to scavenge.

The little girl kept her mouth close and just shrugged her shoulders. The man's brows furrowed. "Can you talk?"

 _I can, but I'm not allowed to talk to you._

She tilted her head to the side as if she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She saw the other two do this a lot. But then the man smiled. "Well this makes everything so much easier."

This time her brows furrowed and as the man's hands moved to grip her waist, she felt a jolt of fear rush through her. She took a step back at the same time her new friend jumped forward and bit the man. He let out a "manly" scream as he jumped and tried to shake away her friend.

The girl snarled and whipped out the small knife her father made her carry around with her and stabbed the man in the leg. No one hurts her friend. The man yelped again this time successfully throwing her friend off as he tried to dislodge the knife. She slowly approached her new friend once again and smiled with delight as it moved back towards her.

She let the reptile curl around her arm as the man spluttering curses out at her. Her knife hit the ground and before he could even move, she kicked him right in the spot of his wound. Another smile danced on her lips as the man yelped again giving her enough time to grab her weapon and scurry away.

"Someone grab that brat," she heard him snarl but she was small, and she was fast even if she didn't have steady legs.

She couldn't wait to tell her father what happened and how she still managed to get away the man's watch unnoticed.

The little girl quickly made her way back to the alley they were previously hiding in and only had to wait a minute before the other two came back. She could see each of their pockets overflowing with their stolen goods and how they both looked over her making sure she was alright.

When they didn't see any wounds, the boy walked forward and wrapped an around her shoulders, "Come on, Jazz. Let's go show dad our loot."

Three Years Later…

 _Jazmine had been with her brother and cousin at the party for Evil Queen's daughter birthday. Even at four years old, Jazmine could say that she was insanely impressed. She floundered around the other people grabbing anything her little hands could get their reach on and smiled impolitely when she was handed her baddie-bag._

 _She paused at the sight of an infant primate in its little container. She looked at the little tag on its feet and saw the Wonderland symbol. It was obviously the only explanation of how a monkey could be on this Island. Especially with Clayton around._

 _"I gonna call you Oro," she smiled. She walked back through the masses of people looking for her brother's beanie covered hair until she found him and huddled up to his side. He was talking to his friends Harry and Gil, the sons of Captain Hook and Gaston. She didn't say anything to them mainly because Jay didn't listen to her when she told him that they were stupid._

 _And then suddenly, thunder and lightning cracked and boomed, and rain began to pour from the heavens. She felt Jay's hands grip her arm and she looked up just like everyone else at the sight of Maleficent glaring down at them with the full force of her wrath._

 _"This celebration is over," she declared. "Now, shoo, flee, and scatter, like the little flees you are! And you! Evil Queen and your daughter! From now on, you are dead to the entire island! You do not exist! You are nothing! Never show your faces anywhere ever again! Or else!"_

 _Jade made her way over to them and the three of them quickly took off towards her father's shop. But Jazz still managed to turn and glared up at Maleficent. She didn't notice that her eyes were glowing red._

 _"One day, I'm going to be the most power person in the world. And you're going to regret everything you ever did."_

 _"Jamil? Jay, what happened to your hair?"_

 _"I didn't steal enough, so dad cut it."_

 _"Jazmine? Jazz, what are you doing!"_

 _"I'm cutting my hair like yours."_

 _"Father? Whaaa?"_

 _His hand smacked against her face sharply._

 _"I am your master! Do you understand me Jazmine?"_

 _Jazz nodded her head holding back her tears, "Yes, master." Evil girls don't cry._

 _Jafar walked around her slowly with a sneer on his face._

 _"Look at you. You're weak and foolish, I don't know what I was thinking when I named you after her. The reason Jasmine would hate you. You're nothing but a disgrace to this family!"_

 _"Jazzzzzminee," Jazz heard inside of her head and she jumped up immediately looking around the room. The villains' history book tumbled out of her hands as she looked for who called her._

 _"Jazzzzminee," she heard again and this time she slowly pulled out her knife. Her eyes darted around her quickly and she took in the two exit points. The door to the room and the window that she was almost too big to keep sneaking out of._

 _"Itsss meee," it sounded like a hiss when she paid it more attention. Her eyes narrowed as she bent down to pick up Myne. She swore if this was Kaa messing with her then she was going to skin that D-List villain for all that he was worth. A hissy chuckle resonated in her head and she gripped her knife tighter. "Itsss meee. Myneee."_

 _What?_

 _Her eyes flickered over to the snake before her and this time she could feel a sort of sting behind her eyes. But she watched as Myne's eyes flashed a brighter red and a part of her understood._

 _"I can hear you in my head, Myne," the girl stated, and she feel the amusement coming from her friend. "This is awesome!"_

 _Everyday whenever she had the time to spare, Jazz practiced making her eyes glow red. She felt powerful._

 _Jazz screamed as Jafar dragged her across the floors of the shop by her hair. Her hands were clawing uselessly at the tight grip he had as he opened the door to the cellar._

 _"Maybe some time down here will you give some sense," her father, no Jafar, said as he threw her down the stairs. She screamed as she went tumbling down. Before she could get up, he had already slammed the door closed._

 _Jazz could only stare and cry as she was locked down there for who knows how long. She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes as they glow red in the darkness. But she didn't cry. Evil girls don't cry._

 _"One day, I'm going to be the most power person in the world. And you're going to regret everything you ever did."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Later…

Jazz was perched on a rooftop. Myne was wrapped around her neck telling her all the latest gossip that she managed to hear when Jazz was busy. Oro was sitting calmly in front of Jazz leaning on her legs listening intently. Jazz was still waiting patiently for the day Oro would start speaking in her head also.

 _"I saw Anthony Tremaine and Harriet Hook kissing behind Curl Up N Dye,"_ Myne hissed in her mind and Jazz gasped a little.

"That doesn't surprise me that much. I always knew those two would eventually hook up," she shrugged. Her eyes flickered down to the crowd off people below her. "I was thinking, lovelies. Maybe it's time to give our new toys a tryout?"

She could feel their encouragement and Jazz smiled sharply. She stood quickly her eyes taking note of everyone down below making sure to keep an eye out for two certain people.

She may not do runs with them anymore but that didn't mean she cared any less. When she didn't see catch sight of the familiar red beanie or the four-ringed snake armband, she smirked darkly. Taking quick steps to the edge of the rooftop before throwing out her toys, two rigged bombs made from a lamp and degraded hourglass.

The blast was stronger than she had thought as the aftershocks blew her hair back, but it did what was intended. She relished in the screams drawn out from the occupants below before she felt Myne tightening her hold and Oro ducking into her hoodie pocket as Jazz dropped down.

She moved quickly. Her hands plucked and grabbed anything she caught sight of. Her motto _the shinier it is, the better it sells_ ringing through her head. Jazz knew she didn't have long before someone caught sight of her.

After Jazz made point to split away from her beloved brother and darling cousin, most thought she was an easy target. She didn't have their protection to hide behind anymore. Many tried to harm her or steal from her. Some beady little men tried to take advantage of her. They quickly learned just why that was bad idea.

When Jazz left the protection of the infamous J3, she turned her back on all of it. Not just her brother and cousin, but her Father and Aunt also. And because of how she now lived, she had virtually no money so Jazz was mostly stealing everything she could get her hands on. Leaving and disappearing into the shadows of the alleys and woods before anyone could stop her. She became known as The Girl with No Name and if they were feeling particularly brave in the pseudo kingdom of Maleficent, then she was called the Princess of Thieves.

Her pixie like laughter being the only thing people heard from her AFTER she made her hit. Bouncing off the shadows on the walls, no one could tell where she was. Her laughter made her seem like she was everywhere and nowhere.

A seemingly innocent girl with stickier fingers than everyone's known local pain in the asses' thieves, Jay and Jade. But that's just it, she _seemed_ innocent until one unlucky guy managed to get lucky in the loosest terms and grabbed her before she could disappear. No one speaks of that day, but everyone that was out there swore they saw something poisonous in her eyes. Swore her eyes flashed red before she brought a knife down on the thug's hand and cut it clean off before turning and stabbing that same knife in his eye.

She spoke something in Arabic as she yanked the blade out before climbing onto a roof and disappearing. This time her laugh was tinged with something dark and humorous. Something evil.

Yes, after that, they realized that just because she didn't have her family's protection anymore didn't mean that she wasn't dangerous all on her own. And she fucking loved it.

Jazz continued to pop in and out. Continued to keep the Isle uneasy and on their feet. How the hell could someone so small and so young put even the baddest of the bad nerves on end? Well, you'd understand if managed to catch her eye and see the look of mischief and hatred and take every negative emotion twisted into something dark and dangerous rip it up and do it again. Her eyes were like looking into the eyes of Medusa. They froze you on the spot and you wouldn't know what happened until afterwards when the _ha ha ha's_ hit your ears.

Many people were able to tell when she was around from just that action. They started carrying more weapons around to protect themselves until now she's stopped caring and starting bombed places. Oh, the chaos she would create. The perfect cover to get whatever she wanted. Drop an hourglass here. Drop one there. Thrown in a lamp as a surprise. And maybe even this wire box.

boom

Boom

BOOM

 **BOOM**

She had always made a point of loving to make panic spread through the area. By the time everything calmed down, everyone would be missing half their belongings and her twinkling laughter would be fading away.

Yes, Jazz was loving this life so much more now. Aside from the occasional curse or scream of fear everything was peacefully quiet. She could understand why Jay and Jade had like frightening people. It was so relaxing and a good stress reliever.

Though Jazz cut ties with her family, that didn't mean she didn't still supply for the shop. They had to take care of themselves somehow. While all the other occupants were calming down from her shocks of her new toys, Jazz was casually distributing their stolen goods into a box and pushing it inside of the shop. Her father would see it whenever he left out from counting his gold coins.

 _"Your brother is nearing,"_ Myne suddenly hissed and Jazz immediately walked away and climbed onto the nearest rooftop and ducked away. Her gaze flickered across the people still on the streets; some rushing to get away when she caught sight of the familiar red beanie.

Her heart pinged a little with regret and she so desperately wanted to go down here and be by her brother's side. But she remembered that this was her choice. She chose to leave to make a name of herself more than _Jay's Little Sister and Jade's Little Cousin and Jafar's Daughter._ She was much more than someone's belonging, and she deserved her own recognition.

She was the Princess of Thieves no matter what the Little Purple Haired Brother Stealing Fairy thought.

Jazz gave him one last glance before she was turning away and heading back to the little warehouse that she found and made her home.

The next day Jazz was in her father's shop, and the barrier rippled. As if it were dissolving. Everyone felt it. A sweet tang in the air but oh so different for everyone. For Maleficent is was something dark and powerful and connected to the nature. For Ursula it was like waves upon waves and sea salt. Evil Queen tasted the sun sweet berries of the earth and the actual darkness of the night. Jafar remembered old times and the feeling of silk satin and gold. Captain Hook remembered pesky children and irritating bells.

The children of those with magical origins all felt something stir in them. Something that felt as if it been there all along. Just resting and waiting patiently.

But to Jazz? Oh, she felt it. But her eyes just couldn't believe how easy everyone was making looting for her.

She moved through them all with ease her fingers smoothly grabbing any and everything her hands could get on. And the second she stopped in front of her father's shop, it was as if the temperature dropped. It was as if darkness itself was welcoming her.

She was dumping stuff into a box near the shelf in the back for her father or aunt to look at later and resell whatever was useful. Jafar watched her through his peripheral while also watching for any changes in the barrier.

He didn't really seem to grasp an understanding of what was happening until her hand made contact with one of the lamps in the shop and her scream rang out loud and fierce and far enough to be heard all across the Isle.

Everyone jumped and turned towards the direction of the sound right as a bright red light descended upon her and wrapped around her. The light pulsed oh so brightly and her screams had not stopped. Most was wondering what was going on but Jafar knew. He had felt the kind of power that was being bestowed on the young girl.

The power of a genie.

The light eventually receded inside of her. And when it faded away completely, gone was the stylish ripped leather pants that mostly all the children called fashion. Gone was the simple black bandeau covered with a dingy red leather jacket. No more spiked fingerless glove on her left hand. Nor the wild mop on her head she called hair.

No, now there was a girl with long legs covered in dark red sheer pants with a matching top. Her neck was covered in the finest golds that gave the adults a nostalgia for a different time. Her hair had been tamed and pulled into a long ponytail at the top of her head that flowed down to the middle of her back. A golden imprint of a snake seemed to be seared in her skin as slithered across her body. The lamp she had touch now resided in her hands.

Everyone waited with baited breath for what she'd do next when another scream erupted from her mouth as gold cuff links appeared on her wrists.

 _Jazmineeeee_

The air seemed to whisper. Jazz herself growled and cursed at the power inside of her that tried pushed its way forward only for her to beat it back down. She fought with all her might to restrain herself from being sucked into that lamp.

She needed to go and fast. She didn't even pay attention as she dropped the lamp and sprinted out through the crowds.

She started running quickly through the dark and dingy streets of the Isle. She could hear people screaming for someone to grab her, but Jazz grew up on these streets. She grew up running from people that wanted to capture her. If they wanted her, they were going to have to kill her.

She barely blinked as she ran down an alley and jumped onto a random fire escape before pulling herself onto the roof. Her legs were crying with exertion as she pushed herself even faster barely stopping as she jumped from roof to roof.

Her speed was unparalleled, and she had learned these rooftops better than anyone else. And to make things even better and easier for her, she flung out her bombs in every direction.

Jazz perked up a little at the sound of feet following behind her, so she could do nothing but pick up speed. She snarled before she decided to do a risky jump to the rooftop across the road from her. She barely managed to land, her magic propelling her further. She spared a glanced to see just who was following her and it was quite surprising to see that it was not only Jay but also Jade.

She continued her run. They weren't family. Not anymore.

She stumbled back in shock when Mal and Harry Hook and Uma and Gil appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Her eyes narrowed, and she hissed poisonously at them before she turns to her right and ran to the adjacent rooftops.

She needed to go and suddenly, she felt something tugging in her gut and not a second later, a popping sound emerged. She blinked and when she looked around her, she was in her warehouse sitting in the middle of her "living room".

Jazz didn't notice the lamp that was now residing in her home, so she barely had time to scream before she was being sucked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz was trapped...

…in a lamp.

How exactly had she end up in this situation again? She was not the only magical being in the family. Her father was a sorcerer turned genie. Her aunt was a necromancer. Her OLDER brother and OLDER cousin ALSO had the same capacity for magical capacity.

And she was one hundred percent sure that everyone on this fucking prison was searching for her hoping to use her for their own reasons.

She looked backed down at the horrendous outfit she was forced into. "Goddammit, can I at least have my own clothes!"

Swirls of red surrounded her before she was once again dressed in her leathers except this seemed more clean and new. "Okay, so that worked. Now to get out of this bottle. Preferably without a master," she sneered and ran fast turned one side of the bottle before heading towards running towards the other side.

"This is a lot of space for one person! JUST LET ME OUT," she screamed, running headfirst to the other to the sides again.

It was by sheer luck that she actually managed to tip it. She appeared out of the bottle in a puff of smoke and was greeted by the sight of her two companions. She nearly cried with relief, but she didn't because evil girls don't cry.

Jazz took a deep breath before she moved to soothe her friends.

 _"Jazzzzz, you've been in there for a week,"_ she heard Myne say and she paused. A week? It felt like hours. She turned to look at the lamp that seemed to be mocking her before she scoffed.

"Well, no worries. I don't plan on going back in the damn thing. So, tell me, what's been happening," she declared with her shoulders set. She fixed the leather jacket she wore as she gazed about the room. She moved picking up clothes she had thrown carelessly around the room as Myne made her report while Oro grunted and squeaked.

" _And your brother is gone,"_ Myne finally hissed.

Jazz hit the ground hard spinning to turn and look at them.

"What the fuck do you mean Jay's gone?"

" _He and his crew are gone to Auradon,"_ Myne stated _. "A chance for redemption."_

On one hand, Jazz is happy that her brother is off this prison, but on the other hand, she's pissed off that she was stuck in a fucking lamp while he's off chasing turtle doves. He left her here!

 _She ignores the small whisper in her mind that says she left him first._

Jazz wants to scream, but she didn't. Instead, she concentrates on the magic pulsing under her skin. Demanding to be let out after being caged and suppressed for so many years. She feels the tingles in her legs. _Why do you insist on legs?_ But she ignores all of that and just imagines a clean room and throws her hand out.

She was watched as everything flew into place and as all the old and torn and useless items fix themselves. She watches as the mattress she had been lying on hovers in the air as an actual bedpost appears and silk and satin sheets and blankets covers it. How the floors that were blackened with years of dirt suddenly appear clean and polished marble. Broken windows repair themselves and the flickering lights overhead stop and shine brightly and tinted.

Jazz was amazed at the magic spreading around the room and she gasp it seemed to actually _fucking_ _purred_ at her response. It covered the whole building until she was staring at something that came straight of the child within her. Something out of the catalogues that came from Auradon.

She could do nothing but smile at the change, and her head turned towards the door. The changes she could do to the Isle with this kind of power. No more rotten food and torn clothing. The Isle could be better. Would be better.

But Jazz is a selfish person. She is also a child that holds the greatest amount of power currently on this floating rock. She is a prize to be wanted. A treasure to be cherished. A trophy to show off. A thing to be controlled.

( _"Father? Whaaa?"_

 _His hand smacked against her face sharply._

 _"I am your master! Do you understand me Jazmine?"_

 _Jazz nodded her head holding back her tears, "Yes, master." Evil girls don't cry.)_

No, Jazz is a selfish person and her sense of self in more important than anyone else. The second anyone gets their hands on her it'd be through her and with her magic that raises hell and lay waste to everything.

Jazz learned to steal from her brother and cousin. But she learned how to _survive_ on her own. Learning magic would not be harder than trying to survive on the Isle.

The first thing Jazz found out was that Myne was not a typical snake. Aside from the fact that she's had the reptile since she could barely walk and the fact that Myne talks in her head, she was completely unprepared for when Myne dropped the bomb that she was Jazz's familiar and she's known since the day that met that Jazz was meant for great things.

Like being the only person to have magic on the Isle. That's nice. Would've been a great thing to know years ago.

She also notices that every time she cleaned her lamp it seemed to repair itself to its former glory (and hum every time she cleans it. Is everything sentient these days?)

She spent most of her time learning to control the magic within her. Other times she was climbing onto the roof of the warehouse letting her magic roam free and over the Isle. A part of her believe that the other residents knew that it was her, but they just didn't know where to go to.

She started with the roads first smoothing all the holes and upturned concrete of the land. The Isle needed a good foundation before she moved on to other things like fixing the old and rusted metal support beams of buildings.

She always sat and watched with a smile as her power reached all over the mainland of the Isle. She had so much that had been bottled up for so many years. The overflowing magic loved the chance for freedom and was happy to be put to use.

But Jazz was slightly ashamed to admit that she was _lonely_. She had all this wonderful power with no one to share it with. And the only people worth sharing it with, she pushed away. _She didn't know that she would come to regret. How was she supposed to know she was going to get magic?_ Her brother was gone. He left her. And her cousin was still here but she was still stuck under the family banner.

Though it shouldn't be too hard to manipulate Jade into seeing these her way, after all, what's more fun than having magic at their fingertips? They could rule this Isle and make everyone regret ever giving them trouble. She was bursting at the seams with magic and she knew for a fact that Jade had the potential also. They could rule the Isle. They could take down the barrier. They could rule the _world_.

But then Jazz crinkled her nose. Being Queen sounded boring and sounded like a lot paperwork. She can leave that to the dweebs in Bore-a-don. She'd rather take control of the Isle. She could taste the power on her tongue. (Though that could be the strawberry tarts she conjured after seeing them in an old cookbook).

Jazz carefully slid through the window into Jade's room. Years of experience and with the aid of her magic, Jazz entrance was completely silent. As if she wasn't even there. She moved quickly and quietly and stretched out Jade's "bed" while she waited for Oro to lead the girl there.

Jazz hummed quietly as she envisioned Jade's room to look worthier of her and the magic within happy to help and be useful set to work. Jazz doesn't think she'd ever be used to how free her magic seemed to be. How happy it felt whenever she used it.

That was another thing she had learned when it came to her magic. After so many years trapped and confined inside of her, it was ecstatic to be unrestricted. She smiled as Jade's room transformed to look worthy of their family.

"Can we unlock Jade's power," she wondered and her magic grunt in disagreement. A flash of gold crossed her mind and she just barely managed to make out a staff. A staff she had only seen in pictures.

"So, she needs her mom's staff to unlock and amplify her powers? Okay, that makes sense," she shrugged. It seemed like only a minute had passed before Jade was opening her bedroom door to the sight of a new room and her missing little cousin.

"Jamila? Jazz? Is that you?"

"الوحيد ، ابن العم," she smirked in reply as she stretched her muscles. She watched as Jade's eyes slowly trailed the room before turning to look back at her. "Sweet Cousin, what do you say to having a little _fun_?"

Jade had so many questions. Where had Jazz been? Had she been taking care of herself? Was she alright? Why did she leave them? And a bunch of other questions, but she could only pay attention to the fact that her pain in the ass little cousin was right there. So, she smirked back at her and asked with all the confidence of their family line, "Depends on what kind of fun?"

She should've been more worried about how deliciously spiteful Jazz smile became but as the two of them were running across the rooftops from some of the pirates on the Isle, she hadn't had a care in the world.

Jazz had been hiding back out in her warehouse this time conjuring up some cooking books and ingredients for the dinner she was having with Jade that night. She was thinking Mansaf. Jafar used to go on and on how much about how much his mother used to make for him and that it was his favorite dish of hers. So, Jazz saw nothing wrong with fixing it for her cousin.

She looked out the window to see the sun starting to set and wondered where her cousin to be. With a flick of her wrist, she let her magic take control of the cooking while she grabbed onto her jacket to go search for Jade.

She had just turned on the road towards her Aunt Nasira's shop when something hit the back of her head and hit it hard.

Jazz awoke to hands gripping her arms and the feeling of her magic screaming and demanding to be free under her skin. The force of the restrained power was so strong she felt like she was one second from throwing up. She gave herself a second to come to her sense before she immediately began assessing the danger that she was in.

Dozens of mirrors lined the wall with blue trimmings. There was a sewing machine abandoned in the corner. There were two men standing on either side of her. Mid-thirties? Strong, but the grips on her arms were loose. It wouldn't be hard to shake them and attack. Except the guy on her right had a knife in his other hand. It wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact she couldn't reach for her magic.

Which was a big problem. Another lance around the room and she saw something dangling from the ceilings. An old memory made its way to her mind.

[ _Jazz had been five. Jade was six. And Jay was seven. They were each huddle around the table at Aunt Nasira's house watching her put together little decorations._

 _Nasira was carefully instructing them how to build them. "I'm going to show you three how to make a talisman. The one I'm about to show you how to make will show who has magical properties in them. Whether they be witches, genies, or fairies. It'd glow."_

 _"Are there any other kind, auntie 'sira?" Jay had asked. Their aunt nodded. "There are a lot of other kinds. I used to make a lot of talismans that repelled magic. I didn't want anyone trying to attack me so if it wasn't my magic, it wouldn't work near me."]_

Looks like someone else had those talismans also.

Jazz gazed around the room once more and pouted angrily before she was turned around to face the other room's occupants. Genies, she had to be really out of it to not take note of them earlier. Her flickered over each person. Her father. Her aunt. Cruella de Vil. Evil Queen. Jade and Diego de Vil.

She also noted Cruella's lackeys standing off to the side smiling cruelly with one of them holding a pipe in his hands. She was gonna gut him like fish and skin him like a snake after this.

Jazz hissed at the sight of her father and his comrades. She couldn't believe she had let her guard down enough for Maleficent and Cruella's men to get the jump on her. Everyone who was anyone knew how incompetent they were.

Grimhilde looked down from the throne she had in her castle at three children before her. Nasira's brat, Jade and Cruella's nephew, Diego. And her personal favorite, the little one with magic. Jafar's daughter, Jazmine. If Grimhilde would've known years ago that the little imp would've had power on this dreaded Isle, she would've groomed the girl to be the daughter her Evie should've been. She would've took a page out of Tremaine's book and raise the child as a maid. One that would've used its magic to give her and Evie the life they deserved. A crown. A castle. Royalty. Riches. Immeasurable power. She and Evie would've been the most fairest in all the lands and that blasted Snow White could've rotten away on this Isle.

Grimhilde inwardly sighed. There was no time to dwell on past and the what-ifs. With Maleficent gone, the title for the ruler of the Isle naturally passed to her. Jafar would, of course, argue about that considering that he was fucking Maleficent but hell, Grimhilde was sure that he was fucking Cruella too so what's the point. She grimaced ever since their children had become friends allies, she had to see them way too much and she didn't know how much longer she could be around them and the horrible pallor. At least Cruella took care of her skin. Personally, Grimhilde thinks she'd do better if she stopped all of that smoking but one could hope.

Hades! She was getting distracted again. She took a deep breath before turning to look back at the children before her.

Jazz had stopped hissing but the scowl on her face didn't lessen at all. Grimhilde was for once thankful for Evie's obsession with her past. It made way for her to put up the talismans she made to cancel out magic. _She didn't need Snow White to get a fairy godmother after all and ruin her plans._ The little genie couldn't go anywhere and honestly, Grimhilde had half a mind to drag the girl over to her vanity to pluck those brows. They looked horrendous.

"Children," she started, and immediately took pleasure at how she could still capture attention with not only her presence but her voice also. "As you should know, four other children had been previously chosen to attend _Auradon Prep_. Unfortunately, those children showed how soft they were and how they weren't truly villainous despite being our offspring." She waved a hand towards Cruella and Jafar. "We sent them on a quest that would've led to the freedom of all us, but regrettably, they turned their backs on us and condemn us to this prison."

Here she paused to let them stew in the betrayal that their own family members had committed.

"With their rehabilitation to Auradon standards, they opened a gateway of hope to them. That all our children could see the light so to speak. The young king, Benjamin, has sent inquired for more children to be sent across the waters. Unfortunately, the other villains here are cowards and do not see the opportunity that lies at their feet. They refuse to even consider the idea of sending their children. Fortunately, they had not been asked. The decree requests for the three of you to attend the school."

She stopped again, and Jazz was bored. The woman was just talking as if she just liked to hear herself talk. Maybe she does. Seeing as apart from her daughter, the woman had no one else to speak with for ten years. But it was the last part of the woman's speech that caught her attention. She was being asked to go to Auradon. She was being asked to go to her brother. Jazz would have the chance to mend that bridge like she did with Jade.

"I accept," she smirked. She knew they would have plans. They were villains, but Jazz was a villain kid. And well she wasn't big on following rules that much anyway.

 _"His Royal Majesty, King Ben of Auradon, and his councilor, Miss Evie of the Isle,_

 _hereby requests the pleasure of your company, Jazmine,_

 _for the current academic year at Auradon Prep._

 _Please notify Majesty's couriers of your response to this request._

 _We'd love you to join us at Auradon Prep. Will you come?_

 _King Ben"_


	4. Chapter 4

It was Muharram and instead of being home with his people; Aziz was standing with his mother, father, Uncle Genie, and "cousin" Jordan as he watched Ben and the previous four Isle kids welcome three new students. Jay, the son of Jafar, had been adamant on getting these students here. He had said that two of them should have the chance to properly celebrate Muharram also.

Aziz stood quietly as the limousine driver got out and opened the back door. The first person to step out was a taller Carlos. His salt and pepper hair was styled in a mohawk. He had a guitar strapped to his back with leather fingerless gloves on his fingers. He wondered if fingerless gloves were a style on the Isle. It had to been since the original four VKs still wore theirs.

The person to follow afterwards could have been Jay's twin sister. They look nearly identical. She also seemed to have his love for beanies also as she immediately straightened the one she had on top of her hair. She wore a gold four-ringed snake armband on her left arm and fingerless gloves. She was dressed in leather just like the boy earlier and so similar to how the original VKs like to wear.

But it was the last person that got out the car that caught his attention. The first two that had gotten out? He only spared them a short glance, but he couldn't take his gaze from her.

She wore stylish ripped leather pants that had multiple pockets on them. She wore a black crop top showing off a snake tattoo wrapped around her waist. She wore a blood red leather jacket and a spiked fingerless glove on her left hand. Her neck was covered in the finest golds that Aziz had only seen his mother wear on special occasions. She too seemed to take on Jay's habit of wearing beanies as she too had one on.

A beat passed before a smile appeared on Jay's face before he was rushing towards the last girl, "Little Sis!".

Aziz froze. This was Jay's little sister? He had absolutely no chance. There was no way Jay was letting anyone date his baby sister.

A shy smile echoes across her face as Jay reaches her and envelops her in a hug. Aziz watches as he lifts his head and reaches out to grab the other girl. The one that could be his twin. "Jade. Jazz. I miss you, guys."

He doesn't hear the reply but a flicker of guilt skids along Jay's face before hope and happiness take its place. Aziz also takes note of the Carlos launching himself at the taller Carlos with a sharp cry of "Diego!".

Aziz's gaze though is immediately drawn back to the other Arabian kids. Their whispering to each other and Jay's little sister looks pale and that when her eyes flick his way. She looks at him, but she doesn't see him. And maybe its because he could feel his parents shift behind him. She mumbles something and Jay steps in her line of vision and its like a spell is broken.

Maybe it's because he was already looking at her so intently or maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn that her snake tattoo had actually moved. But it wasn't because no matter how many times Aziz had saw Jay without shirt either at practice or in the locker rooms, he had never saw that snake tattoo of his that was slithering across his body and moving down his arm. Jay's twin even had one though hers was more so of the armband on her body seeping into her skin and making its way towards the other two snakes. They each meet in the middle at the three of their hands and their connection was anticlimactic. Unless there was something that happened to the unseeing eye, it wasn't anything spectacular.

And then all of them were turning towards them. Taller Carlos Diego had wrapped an arm around Carlos and they were heading back towards everyone with Jay and his family right behind them. Carlos was smiling brightly, and the smile reminded him of how much younger Carlos was. A year or was it two? He could barely remember. Sometimes the Isle Kids seem so much older than teenagers and sometimes they seem so much younger.

"Everyone, meet my older cousin, Diego." And some kind of fondness and appreciation drizzle into the eyes of the other three Isle kids that came first. Diego seems to understand what's being said without it being spoken as he gives and almost unnoticeable tilt of his head in understanding.

"Welcome to Auradon," Fairy Godmother smiles. And Aziz glances her way noticing how she was relax with just the slightest tension running through her. He notices how her gaze keeps flickering over to Jay and his family and how it drops just a little to his younger sister's stomach. She must be wondering what those tattoo means. But she says nothing else even as Mal steps forward for a fist bump.

"Its good to see you again, de Vil," she says as the older boy bumps his fist against hers. That's when Aziz notices the little dragon peeking out of her jacket sleeve and he wonders if all the Isle Kids have tattoos and just who does them.

"Its good to see you guys, too. Mal, Evie, Jay," he inclines his head again and the three teens smirk at each other while Carlos rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He doesn't say anything as Carlos begins to pull Diego along introducing him to everyone standing around watching them.

Jay just shakes his head with a smile before he tugs on the girls with him wrists. "Everyone this is my cousin, Jade," Aziz was a little shock and disappointment when it turned out she wasn't his twin. "And this is my little sister, Jazz."

There's a smirk on Jade's face and Jazz had amusement dancing in her eyes. "And welcome to you girls also," Fairy Godmother stated. The girls said their thanks and Jade accepted the hug Evie gave her. But it was something to note that when the Evil Princess (that wasn't even evil) moved to embrace Jazz, the girl bared her teeth with a look filled with resentment. Aziz could feel himself tensing before her features smoothed out and she rolled her eyes.

Jay and Jade looked at her with a disappointment and a little sadness to which she replied with a scoff and another roll of her eyes. Carlos and Diego walked back over, and Aziz quickly tuned out Fairy Godmother's monologue welcoming them to the school before the headmistress walked away.

Aziz watched as some tension left Jazz as the Fairy Godmother walked away but the girl didn't seem incline to make any other move. He watched as her eyes moved around and over everything as she is cataloguing it in her memory. She must have felt the weight of his gaze because it wasn't long before she was turning to look at him.

Jazz was overwhelmed was putting it lightly. There was a boy looking at her. An insanely and unnatural attractive that can only be found in Auradon boy staring at her. When she looked at him and really looked at him, she was hit by a bunch of feelings she never knew she had. She felt light headed with all the positivity rushing through her veins that she got just by looking at him. Genies, it was disgusting and weak.

 _And she'd be lying if she said a part of her didn't like it._

She feels a slight amount of trepidation as Jay leads her and Jade over in the boy in question direction. But she knows its not actually for him that he's leading them in that direction. Its for the two people standing not too far behind him that they are heading for. Aladdin and Jasmine.

[ _Jafar walked around her slowly with a sneer on his face._

 _"Look at you. You're weak and foolish, I don't know what I was thinking when I named you after her. The reason Jasmine would hate you. You're nothing but a disgrace to this family!"]_

"Jade, Jazz, meet Sultana Jasmine and her husband Aladdin. Their son Aziz,"

 _("Excuse me, but what the fuck."_ Jazz thought. _Those feelings from earlier? The ones that had her feelings all light head and dizzy and like a little prissy princess? Yeah, they turned ice. Sharp and jaded ice ready pierce her heart out. By Jafar, she felt hopeless. There was no way he'd be interest in the daughter of the creep of a man that tried to kill his father and marry his mother.)_

Jay smiled as if he didn't cause Jazz an internal freak out with just a few words. "And this is of course, Genie and his daughter Jordan."

Jazz absently notes how Jade and Jay stand in front of her so protectively. She doesn't know why. The only two people in front of them that could probably harm her was Genie and his daughter. But then again, Aladdin was able to take down her father with quick manipulation of words. And Jazz knows how much words can hurt.

She also doing her best to ignore the fact that Jasmine is _right there_. Jafar said she'd hate her. She'd never be like her. But Jazz doesn't want to be her. She just wants to be herself. Is that too much to ask for? She could feel the burn of Myne's spirit in her birthmark telling her to calm down. She could feel the worry and protectiveness coming from her brother and cousin through their now shared and undisturbed connection. She could do this. She was Jazz. The Princess of Thieves. The Girl with No Name. She was unstoppable. She was untouchable.

No prissy little princess who she just so happened to be named after would bring her down.

Jazz can't bring herself to smile but she tried, and she figures that's better than a smirk. Mostly every smirk she wears is filled with spite and mischief. And she doesn't think that leaves a good impression. But what does she care? She never gave a damn before and she won't give a damn now. Besides, her smirking was all the more natural.

The incredibly beautiful boy (the son of her family's enemy) is reaching his hand out. And a glint catches Jazz's eye and it's taken all her practice of growing up stealing that keeps her eyes from following the motion. She internally hummed. Their families already had enough problems with each other. She wouldn't steal from him.

"Like Jay said, I'm Prince Aziz," and Hades, if his voice didn't sound just as beautiful as him. She smirked at him. Nice and slow and filled with danger and pride and spite and everything little thing that makes her who she is.

"The name's Jazz," she replies just as easy before pulling her hand back. And whoops would you look at that? She managed to nab the ring off his finger.

A small twist of her wrist had the ring sliding down to the inner pockets that she sewn into the sleeves for the little things of loot like this. She'd return it later. Probably. Yeah, she'd make Jay do it. She tenses a little further when she notices Jasmine and Aladdin coming closer.

 _Dontsendmeback. Dontsendmeback. PleaseI'llbegood. Dontsendmeback. Ijustwanttobeme. Ididntmeantohaveyourname._

"It's wonderful to meet you," the Sultana states. Jazz notes how her eyes linger on her. "I hope you all enjoy this school year in Auradon, and any questions that you all may have please get in touch."

Jazz could feel anger washing over her. This is what she was worried about? This lady who wants to turn a side eye to the trauma Jazz went through? She wants to ask her and everyone else why did it take so long to get them off the Isle? They were only kids! Why did it take a sixteen-year-old to do what they should have done from the beginning? They knew how the villains were. They could have done everyone a favor and found a way to either keep them from having children or taking the children from the beginning.

The smile she gave this time was all teeth and it took a lot to keep her magic at bay. She could feel it pushing at her and demanding to be free.

Jade reached for her hand and Jazz was completely embarrassed by the small yawn that escaped her. Which of course didn't bypass her brother's notice.

"Thanks, Sultana," Jay said in their defense. "I know I said that Jade and Jazz should be able to celebrate Muharram properly, but Jazz looks like she'll fall asleep at any second right now. Maybe we can meet up later?"

 _"Not likely,"_ Jazz thinks but she understands where he's coming from. Besides, it wasn't long before more introductions to people she didn't care to remember happened before Jazz really was relying on Jade and Jay to get her to a room to sleep in. She didn't know it would be this physically draining to keep her magic at bay.

Genies.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been at Auradon Prep for a week now and Jazz was feeling incredibly smothered. Jay and Jazz have made it their personal mission to never let her out of their sight. It was beyond frustrating and she was so close to stabbing one of them. Let's not forget to mention that having Jay around her twenty-four seven also meant that his friends were also around. And if Evie came near her one more time with her measuring tape, she was gone tear her pretty blue head off her body with her _teeth_.

At the moment, they were all sitting on the quad. Jazz was lying down on the ground with her face tilted towards the sky soaking up the sun that she so rarely got on the Isle. Her senses were in overdrive, but she felt more than she heard when more people came near. She peeked opened an eye and she noticed that it was Aziz and Ben and two other Aura-dorks.

"Jazz, Jade," her brother started. "This is Audrey and Chad."

Chad looked like a curly -haired douchebag that seemed to be in love with the pastel pink _bitch._ Honestly, Jay should be glad that Jazz was turning over a new leaf because the way Audrey was looking at her was a quick way to get her pushed over the barge if they were on the Isle. ( _Or pour shrimp on her like Mal did Uma…)_

Jade smiled politely while Jazz only sneered and went back to sunbathing. Her eyes opened again when she felt someone sit next to her and saw Aziz. He smiled at her and she rose a brow.

"So, I've been meaning to say thanks for having Jay give me back my family ring," he started, and Jazz will _not_ blush. She still cannot believe she felt guilty about it. It was an accident. And it looked like it was worth at least two weeks of free meals on the Isle at Frollo's Creperie.

"You're welcome," she replied, and Aziz cannot get over how much she looks and sounds like his mother. Yet at the same time, there are so many things that stick out that shows how different they also look. Whereas his mom was cinnamon, Jazz was caramel. Her hair was long like his mother's, but instead of dark brown locks, hers were more mocha in color. Her lips were fuller than his mother's also and her eyes were more almond shaped.

A snort broke him away from his comparisons only to see Jazz looking at him with a brow raised. He flushed with embarrassment.

"So how are you enjoying Auradon?"

Jazz blinked at him before she sighed and looked at her brother, "On a scale of Yzma's laugh to Cruella's screeches of anger, I'd give it a Madam Mim's smile."

Aziz tilted his head in confusion, "Is that bad," he had asked, and Jazz smiled as if he said something funny. "Well it sure isn't _good_."

But then she sighed deeply, "I don't get to go too far from my brother and cousin. So, I can only enjoy what Jay shows us which funny enough hasn't been much."

Aziz could hear the frustration in her voice and he could tell that she really wanted some space from her family. He took a glance over at her brother and cousin, but he paid attention to the fact that Jade didn't know if she wanted to give Audrey heart eyes or daggers. And Jay was talking tourney with Ben and Chad.

"I still have a hard time understanding why Ben invited you Isle scum to our school," Audrey stated, and Aziz could feel Jazz tense beside him. "Listen up, Ragamuffins. I will not allow Auradon Prep's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are slowly becoming overcrowded with _underachievers_. So please, do us all a favor, and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways."

Aziz nearly fell over as Jazz jumped up with a snarl on her face, "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?"

"Happily, Queen of the Buskers," the princess replied, and Jazz huffed out a laugh. She could feel the familiar sting of her magic building up behind her eyelids, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, _Sleeping Beauty_ , or this conversation won't involve much _talking_."

Jade snorted as Audrey flinched back from Jazz's bloody red irises. " _Jamila,_ calm down. Let her off with a warning."

"Please," Jazz scoffed. "You know as well as I do the things I've done to people for less than that remark."

Audrey was almost faint by the implications. Aziz decided that maybe (and he was probably way over his head) that Jazz needed a break from everyone and everything.

"Hey Jay," he called out. He and their teammates looked over at him before walking over. Jay gave him a manly hug and Aziz reciprocated it with a nod. "I've been meaning to ask, how come you never told us you had a sister?"

Jay shrugged as he looked over at the sight of his sister and amused cousin. Even Mal and Evie were amused at the scene.

He looked at his little princess. She was standing before the other girls with her hair blowing in the wind confident and proud as always. He doubted anyone other than Jade notice how with every shift Jazz made another one of her stolen goodies ended deeper inside one of her many hidings places.

"Before I came here, I hadn't spoken to Jazz in years. She stopped hanging out with me and Jade when she was like 12, I think? We just woke up one morning and she was gone. We'd run into her out and about, but she'd always disappear before we could catch her."

Aziz hummed. He wondered why Jazz had deflected from her family especially at such a young age. At 12, he couldn't even leave his father's side when they were in the market. "She seems _tense_."

Jay startled and paid more attention to his sister. And Aziz was right. Jazz _was_ tense. She was coiled tight like a snake ready to spring. He needed to get her away. He needed to help her relax. Dammit how come he didn't see this before?

Ben and Chad stared over at the others also, "Why did she leave? Did your dad even care?"

Jay snorted and rolled his eyes, "Dad only cared about getting back to his former glory. Mm. Do you think there's a _good_ way to help Jazz relax?"

Ben shook his head, "No, Mal likes to terrorize people to relax and mom usually goes to read." Chad shrugged when Jay looked at him, "Audrey goes shopping and Mom usually stress cleans. What does Jazz do."

Jay shook his head, "Jazz's version of relaxing involves bombing people and laughing at their misery then stealing all of their stuff. She didn't do anything else. Hell, I've never even seen her cry. She was adamant that 'evil girls don't cry'."

The three royals paled, and Aziz awkwardly cleared his throat, "Yeah, bombs are a no go."

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Chad mutters. Over in the distance, the girls are arguing with Audrey and Jazz could feel a power building inside of her. She wanted to rip this pretty pink princess head off. She needed to let this tension off and if this _Audrey_ wanted to be the reason, then _so be it_.

Jay laughed and shook his head at them before Aziz piped up, "Hey, whenever mom gets stressed she and dad go out for a stroll around town."

Jay tilted his head in consideration. "That may work."

The girls, however, were having a much different conversation. Jazz was slowly making her way towards Audrey. Her eyes were still very much glowing. Subtly, there was an itch she could feel, and she inwardly screamed from the pain of it.

Suddenly, she felt waves upon waves of soothing emotions overcome her. She heard the whisper of her name echo around in her head and she turned instinctively to look at her cousin.

Jade blinked at her and both looked confused. Jazz turned to look back Audrey when the princess huffed, "Not so tough, now?"

Jazz raised her fist to punch the girl when Oro jumped on top of her. Audrey screamed as Oro began to pick at her hair. Laughter immediately filled the air as the Isle females bent over at their waists laughing at the girl's misfortune.

"Call her off, sis," Jay called out and Jazz rolled her eyes before whistling slightly. Oro hopped off the princess and made her way to perch on her companion's shoulder.

Aziz stepped up beside them and lowered his voice so that only Jay could hear, "How about I show her around the campus, Jay? After being away from you so long, its probably overwhelming for her to be around you guys so much so soon."

Jay nodded his head slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, that'll work. Can you go and do it now? I rather it be with someone I know that I can trust."

Aziz feels a little guilty for playing on Jay's trust for him. But its not like he's going to come out and say that he had feelings for his little sister. He'd seen Jay punch down Herkie before and it wasn't pretty. He nods his head at the others before they all walk over to the girls.

He slides up to Jazz side and she gives him a side-eye. He only smiles innocently, "Ignore Audrey. It's what I do."

Her brow quirks in amusement. Aziz can finally see the resemblance between her and Jay. Its faint but its there. Yet, she still looked like herself. "That seems rude. I didn't know you goodie two shoes had it in you."

Aziz could only shrug, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She tenses for a split second and he can see pure unadulterated rage in features before they smooth out. She nods her head once, "You're right."

He was a little confused, but he still flashed her a smile, "And following that, how about I show you around the campus? That way we can get to know each other."

She turns to him fully then before shooting a look at her brother and cousin. A small amount of unease dribble onto her face. Aziz raises his hands in surrender, "I can show you the campus."

He wants to cringe inwardly on how much that sounds like his father promising to show his mother the world.

"Why?"

Jazz looks completely spooked as she stared at him. Aziz on shrugged a little bashfully, "Jay told us how you separated yourself from him and Jade for years. I figured being back around them twenty-four seven might be a little overwhelming."

"Well, you're not wrong."

A smile lights up his features, "Well? Do you want to see the campus? It'd be fun. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

Yelp, full on inward cringe. He sounds too much like his father.

"No," she deadpans with a dry look. "But I do want to see the campus so yes."

Jazz was inwardly horrified. How could see ignore these weird feelings he gives her when it was just the two of them? At least with Jay or Jade around then she has something to fall back on and shield her.

"Let's go," he smiles encouragingly. Jazz's hearts flutters dangerously in her chest.

* * *

"And really, Auradon is just the land of happy endings, you know? There's so much here to offer and we like to share it with everyone from every other kingdom."

They had been walking for a while and it had taken everything in her to not scowl and snarl at his words. All the happiness and positivity that radiates his being as he talks how oh so wonderful Auradon was. How good they were. How better.

The bitterness in her heart doesn't even surprise her at this point. The anger that roars through her veins is enough that she can feel her magic sparking beneath her skin.

She scoffed, "Auradon seems so fake. On the Isle everything is different. A land filled with forgotten dreams. A land of nightmares. Of pain and misery. There was so such thing as a happy ending for anybody on the Isle. Even now, this is nothing but mirage. It won't be long before your precious Auradon throws us back on there. Nothing but a community service project to make your kid beast king look good."

Her words were spat with pure venom and Aziz wanted to be angry. He wanted to defend his home and his friend. But he couldn't help but feel sad as he continued to listen to her ranted spitefully about her home. He could see the sadness and the anger in her face as she spoke more and more passionately, but not a single tear fell from her face.

Evil Girls don't cry, huh.


End file.
